


Invisible

by Rexxy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 18:14:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6387313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexxy/pseuds/Rexxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James decided to have a day by himself after being rejected by Evans again, so he told everyone he was ill and hid in his invisibility cloak in his dorm. He was happy, until Sirius walked in to enjoy his own "private time"...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invisible

James didn’t know what it was about him that Lily hated so much. He’d never done anything to directly or intentionally hurt her or anything, and he was always on his best behaviour around her. He even straightened his tie and tucked in his shirt when she walked past, just so he would look presentable for his future bride. And yet, here he was, moping in self-pity, covered in his invisibility cloak on his bed. He really couldn’t be bothered to face the teasing from his friends that was bound to come with his latest rejection, as it always did. He had told all of the teachers that he wasn’t feeling well and even convinced Madame Poppy of it, so that he could stay in the dormitory all day. He even went as far as to tell the rest of the marauders that he would be spending the day in the infirmary, so they couldn’t find him and he could be left alone to think up new ways to persuade Lily Evans that he wasn’t in fact the human embodiment of disappointment and immaturity. 

He had spent all of first lesson just sat in silence on his bed, thinking of different ways to impress Lily, but after about 10 he got bored and slowly drifted into a light sleep. It was disturbed when Sirius came bounding in the room, and jumped straight onto Remus’ bed. James had forgotten that Sirius always had second and third lessons free on a Monday. James never knew what he did in that time, but he assumed he was just doing some shameful secret studying. He had to be doing it somewhere, right? Nobody was just that smart without cause. 

At this point James had closed his eyes and waited for Sirius to confront him, forgetting that he had the invisibility cloak and on, which is why he was confused when Sirius just rolled over onto his back and put his hand on his chest, unbuttoning the first few buttons of his shirt, and trailing it further and further down until he was at the waistband of his trousers. James watched, confused, as Sirius untucked his shirt and undid the last few buttons at the bottom of his shirt. Maybe he was just making himself comfortable. Either way, James turned so he wasn’t facing Sirius and debated what to do. If he got up and told Sirius he would be instantly tortured for skipping class and being a wimp about being turned down again and not facing Lily. But, if Sirius found out he was there another way, then he would be mad at James for skipping class without him, and demand to know why, leading to the first issue. He weighed out the pros and cons of both for all of about 10 minutes, before he turned around and decided to tell Sirius what he did, and accept the consequences. At least he would have, had Sirius not clearly had his hand down his trousers and been rubbing himself through his underwear. His back arched as he changed the rhythm of his hand and thrust against it, as if he was teasing himself, and it was at this point that James really started to freak out. 

Now he couldn’t tell Sirius anything. There was no way in hell that he could just take the cloak off and be like ‘you see mate, I know you’re a little bit busy right now, but fancy a story?’ No. He and Sirius would be condemned to a life of shame, and would never be able to make eye contact again. The most James could do now was escape. As slowly and quietly as he could, he got up from his bed and tiptoed to the door, clinging onto the invisibility cloak in case it flew away something because that was just his luck. When he reached the door, he pulled on the handle and realised that Sirius must have uttered a quick locking charm when he came in, meaning that James couldn’t get out of the room unless he spoke, which would mean Sirius would know, and that just wouldn’t do. 

James, the brave (stupid) man he was, turned back to Sirius, in hopes that he had maybe just seen things wrong and Sirius had just had an itch in an awkward place. Unfortunately, that was not the case. In the time it had taken for James to get up, get to the door, and find it was locked, Sirius had managed to get himself into a position where his face was pressed into Remus’ pillow, his legs were bent and wide open, with his trousers and underwear around his knees, wanking himself off. James had almost screamed and ran out of the window at the sight, but he was in too deep now. If he made himself clear now, Sirius would immediately, and most likely furiously, confront him with, ‘why didn’t you stop me earlier? Are you a pouf or something?’ to which James couldn’t seem to formulate an answer in his head, because why would he have stayed that long? However, he knew he was getting more and more mentally scarred as the minutes ticked on by.

He was brought out of his thoughts when Sirius started to make noises. He started off just gasping and groaning every now and again when he went a bit faster then stopped. It when he started outright moaning that James started to freak out internally even more, and when he started moaning Remus’ name over and over along with a stream of curses, James was well and truly fucked. He couldn’t leave now. If Sirius found out that he had been there the whole time, he was bound to get his head kicked in. He already knew that Sirius fancied Remus, of course he did. They were best mates, they knew everything about each other, but there was a limit to friendship and even brotherhood. A limit that Sirius was quickly stepping over with every thrust of his hips and moans of ‘oh, fuck yes Remus please’.

Eventually, James decided that he would just have to wait this out. He sat on the floor at the end of his own bed, leaned against it and put his hands over his ears to block put as much sound as he could. No matter what he did though, he knew he’d never get the sound of Sirius wanking and moaning from his head. This mistake would follow him to the grave. Or at least until the end of the week. He had to fill his mind with rambling as Sirius seemed to just go on and on. He couldn’t really last much longer without coming, right?

Wrong. About half an hour later found James with a numb arse, cradling his head in his hands and almost falling asleep again with the sounds of Sirius now shamelessly shouting and moaning. It had gotten quieter at one point, James noticed, but it had only lasted about 10 minutes before he started up again. He was about to give up all hope of ever regaining his innocence when suddenly the door to the dormitories swung open and there, almost encased in light like an angel, came his saviour in the form of Remus Lupin. 

Remus stepped into the room, looking at Sirius on the bed, and James, regrettably followed his gaze. Sirius was now completely naked, with one hand not moving grasping his cock, and his other fingering himself open, while having complete eye-contact with Remus. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Remus asked, walking forward until he was right at the foot of his own bed, which James had assumed Sirius had just used by accident. “You’re such a little slut, Siri, doing that with the curtains open, right on my bed.” Remus extracted Sirius’ hands away from him, and crawled up onto the bed in front of him while taking off his own shirt and unbuttoning his trousers. “I’m surprised you haven’t gotten us caught yet.” Remus waved his wand after taking from his cloak on the floor and muttered a quick spell at the door, shutting and locking it.

James just sat dumbstruck by the whole thing. There were worse ways to find out about your best mates being together, he supposed. Not many, but there had to be at least one, hadn’t there?

Sirius grinned and put his hands around Remus’ trousers’ waistline, pulling them, along with his boxers, down and off in one practised motion. “Well, I couldn’t wait for you much longer, I’ve already come once just thinking about what you’re going to do to me, you know? Got myself all prepped and everything. All because you decided to practically bend over the desk in front of me in History of Magic and then have the nerve to say ‘what? I dropped a pencil’ with that adorable little smile you have.”

Remus chuckled and pushed Sirius down onto his mattress, “you’ve got me there, Padfoot, but I wouldn’t have thought it was the worst we’ve done in class. In fact, not even close to it.”

Sirius shifted a little beneath Remus then held onto his waist and pulled it down so their erections could slide together and he moaned. “No, you’re right. There was that time during potions when we were paired up and put at the back of the class where no one could see and you jacked me off. When James came over to see what I was whining about, he thought you’d dropped something on me and had me in pain.”

Remus pushed Sirius’ legs further apart and placed a soft kiss to his throat as he lined himself up and pushed in slowly, making both of them gasp. “Or that time when you had a free period so you followed me to my lesson and blew me under the table when James was practically right next to me. He kept asking me what was wrong and why I kept twitching. He thought I was having a seizure”

They moved together slowly at first. “Speaking of James, that reminds me-“ 

James was caught out of his daze by this point and felt himself go stiff and cold with panic at having been caught, but what he could he do now?

“remember that time we took his cloak and I fucked you right there on your desk in the transfiguration classroom during a lesson?”

James felt himself relax at that but also get a little angry too. 

“Yeah.” He heard Remus say hoarsely as he started to hear Remus’ bed creak, “Peter almost sat on us, but miraculously got to his own chair via tripping on ‘thin air’”

“Oh, and when we went to the restricted section in the library-“

“And I discovered just what effect biting had on you… Especially in that one place that makes you go all weak…”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, I have no weakness, I am from noble blood, I- Oh fuck!”

It was at this point that James had had enough and felt the need to interfere because one, the sound Sirius just made was a porn worthy erotic sound that James would quite gladly live the rest of his life without hearing again, two because he couldn’t listen to them outright fuck, three because they HAD SEX IN HIS CLOAK, four because he was hurt that they hadn’t told him they were together, and five THEY HAD FUCKING SEX IN HIS CLOAK! He stood up and threw the cloak off of himself and stared at the two who hadn’t noticed him at all. “AHEM!”

They both froze, but Sirius looked up first, clinging on to Remus and looking a little shocked at this sudden appearance considering the locking charms on the door. “James, uh… do you mind, I’m trying to get laid here.”

“How long have you two been a couple?” James demanded.

“Since the beginning of fifth year. I was going to tell you this weekend at Hogsmeade because it’s our anniversary, but I didn’t expect you to be perving on us, sorry.”

James blushed bright red at that. “This wasn’t- I was not perving?”

Remus chuckled and finally looked up at James with a mischievous glint in his eye. “Not to burst your bubble there, Jamie but it kind of looks like you were.”

“Well I wasn’t.”

“Good excuse, can I go back to fucking him now or are you just going to stand there and glare at us until one of us dies of boredom?”

James smiled a little at that, finding some humour fro the situation but still needed to say things. “Just hang on a minute Moony. We need to have this out. I’m supposed to be both of yours’ best mate-“

“You’ll be my dead mate if you don’t piss off.”

Sirius smiled and pulled Remus down for a heated snog, and smiled cheekily when he pulled away. “You’re sexy when you’re angry.”

“If you don’t behave I will spank you I swear.”

“Is that a promise Mr Moony?”

“Only if you ask nicely Mr Padfoot.”

James turned around and unlocked the door with his wand. “Fine, but we’re talking about this later.”

“Whatever you say, Prongs.”

After James left, Sirius turned his full attention to Remus and laughed. “How long do you reckon till he figures out he left his glasses and has to come back to get them?” 

“Probably more time than it took for us to realise he wasn’t actually in the infirmary and was where the map said, you little exhibitionist.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, please feel free to tell me if I've made any mistakes :)


End file.
